1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to large dish-shaped antennae of the type used for receiving signals from satellite transmitters.
2. The Prior Art
Typically, a reflecting surface support frame has a central hub and an outer rim with a mount ring located between the hub and the outer rim. The mount ring serves as an attachment between the mount and the support frame. A plurality of angularly spaced radial spokes extend between the central hub to the outer rim.
It is known to employ the use of a U-shaped mount bracket gripping each antenna rib on three sides, i.e. two lateral sides and the back side. A bolt is placed through a hole or slot on one side of the U-shaped mount bracket, through the rib, and out the other side of the bracket and then fastened with a nut. A problem with this assembly is that it makes the bolt a pivot location for the aluminum rib of the antenna when winds are present. The pivoting of the aluminum rib on the steel bolt causes metal fatigue in the aluminum rib and leads to its inevitable destruction.